El sueño de Venus
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: One-shot, basado en una experiencia personal, Usagi y Minako son amigas desde la infancia, pero su amistad dura poco, una de ellas queda marcada para siempre, por un hecho trágico, pero al final, siempre hay esperanza.


**.**

**.**

**Basada en un hecho real, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**One-shot.**

**El sueño de Venus.**

.

.

_1985, no existía el internet ni mucha información, ¿acaso existió una época así?_

_._

_._

-¿Por qué lloras?

Con una simple pregunta, nuestras miradas azules se encuentran, soy una niña con el mundo encima, porque no tengo dinero para comprar los dulces que tanto me gustan, Minako se sienta a mi lado, y acaricia mis odangos.

-Es que- me limpio la nariz con la manga de mi suéter- mi mami no quiso darme dinero.

-¡Yo tengo mucho!- me dice con una sonrisa, es la primera vez que me habla, a pesar de ser de la misma edad, ocho años, no vamos a la misma escuela, algo que no entiendo.

-¿Eres rica?

-No Usako.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo he escuchado, cuando tu mamá te grita.

Me sonrojo, mi mami siempre me regaña, ahora que recuerdo Minako es mi vecina, acaba de mudarse.

Sonrientes vamos a la tienda, amo los pockis, a partir de aquí, comienza una hermosa, pero corta amistad, que me marcaría para siempre.

La casa de Minako es el doble que la mía, tiene un enorme jardín, en mi casa solo hay tres macetas.

En una sola tarde, en ese bello jardín, tiradas en el pasto, nos ponemos al día, en mi caso la historia es aburrida, mi familia es la típica de una madre en casa, un padre que sustenta y una hermana menor, que solo sabe tomar leche y hacerse en sus pañales, vaya ni dientes tiene, que aburrida es mi hermanita Hotaru.

En cambio Mina, tiene cosas más interesantes, más juguetes, la mitad de ellos se los regalo su tío, uno muy rico que la visita muy seguido, sus padres casi no están en casa, ambos trabajan, para darle todas las comodidades a mi amiga, tiene mucha suerte, sin embargo, ella a veces se ve ausente, como si tuviera un gran problema.

Hoy, he traído mi cuaderno especial, mi preciado tesoro, donde he comenzado una historia, trata de una princesa de las estrellas, la idea nació de una serie de televisión que me gusta mucho, donde por primera vez vi a una mujer ser la heroína.

Ahora que nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas, he decidido mostrársela, es más bien una especie de manga, que no he terminado aún.

-Que feo dibujas Usako- me dice chupando una paleta.

-Eres una mala amiga- le arrebato el cuaderno.

-¡Espera! – toma nuevamente el cuaderno- los dibujos son feos, pero la historia esta bonita.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes niñas.

Su tío Rubeus me regala dulces, y entonces me despido, siempre que viene a verla yo tengo que irme, quisiera tener un tío rico como él, pero mi familia es muy humilde, ¡qué suerte tiene Mina!

Como es mi cumpleaños, Mina me ha regalado un pollito, hasta me compro alimento para un mes, sin embargo a pesar de mis cuidados, mi regalito amarillo muere, como siempre mi amiga me consuela, ¡Cuánto quiero a Mina!

Hoy fue un día que he dejado atrás mi inocencia, en la escuela por fin nos han explicado cómo se hacen los niños, y aunque Mina va a otra escuela, se que tenemos el mismo programa, quise hablar con ella de este nuevo descubrimiento, pero su madre me dice que está enferma, incluso llega una ambulancia por ella, veo el rostro pálido de Mina, quien es llevada en una camilla, años después me enteraría que esa fue la primera vez que Mina intento quitarse la vida, y todo porque ella por fin se entero, gracias a lo que nos enseñaron en la escuela, que su tío la tocaba de una forma inapropiada, con razón era tan atento con ella…

.

.

Por fin hemos terminado la educación básica, espero que ahora si Mina vaya a la misma escuela que yo, la busco alegre, ella se encuentra tomando el sol en su enorme jardín.

-Hola.

Ella me mira, sus ojos están apagados, ¿Qué ha pasado con el torbellino que era mi amiga?

-Te he traído un avance de mi manga, algún día seré una gran mangaka.

-Es lindo escucharte, Usako.

Quiero animarla.

-¡Vamos por unos pockis!

-Ya no tengo dinero, ya no recibo...

Su tío ha dejado de venir, supongo que es eso, pero no importa, ahora que han pasado tres años, mi familia ya está mejor económicamente, pero aún somos humildes.

-¡Yo te invito, compraremos los de vainilla!

-Pero no te gustan, tú prefieres chocolate.

-Es que solo me alcanza para un sabor, déjame consentirte, ¿somos amigas, no?

Ella sonríe y me abraza, yo tambien me siento feliz.

Lamentablemente terminamos en escuelas distintas, pero ahora que tenemos once años, nuestro mundo se ha ampliado, por fin comienzan a interesarnos, solo un poco, poquito, esos seres cavernícolas llamados chicos, así que estamos entretenidas por eso, a pesar de estar separadas por el horario del colegio.

Siempre tenemos nuestras tardes de jardín, Mina nuevamente sonríe, y yo me siento feliz.

-Ten.

Extiendo mis brazos solemnemente, le entrego mi cuaderno, por fin he terminado mi manga.

-Ahora sabrás si la princesa Estrella Blanca fue feliz con su príncipe.

-Usako- Mina comienza a llorar, y me abraza, ¿tan contenta esta porque termine?

.

.

Un año, doce meses, no eran muchas páginas, ¿Por qué Mina no me ha regresado mi cuaderno? Siempre que le pregunto dice que aún no quiere terminar de leer, que se toma su tiempo, se ha vuelto nuevamente rara, eso no me gusta.

Hoy salimos más temprano de la escuela, es increíble como las situaciones fatídicas encajan perfecto, una patrulla y una ambulancia están enfrente de la casa de Mina, corro, mi corazón se comprime, veo a su madre, con el rostro desencajado, como si fuera un muerto, parece sin vida, al lado esta su padre, gritando como un histérico, mientras sujeta a la madre de mi amiga, una camilla sale de su casa, pero esta vez, no la veo, hay una manta negra que cubre, mi madre se apresura a mi lado y me abraza, también llora, y solo entonces, me doi cuenta de algo, mi amiga se ha ido.

Una semana después una mudanza llega, los padres de Mina se van, es la primera vez que alguien que amo, muere, y que soy consciente de eso, no hubo entierro, ni donde llevarle flores, mi madre me explico que ellos siendo de otro lugar, llevaron el cuerpo lejos, pero a pesar de todo, aún pienso que Mina saldrá, y correremos a la tienda, y comeremos dulces.

Al despedirnos de su familia, su madre me entrega mi cuaderno, como tenía mi nombre al frente, supo que era mío. Mis padres se quedan hablando con los suyos, y yo, solo arrastro mis pies a mi casa, abrazo mi cuaderno, las manos de Mina lo tocaron, es como sentirla cerca de mí, me pregunto si habrá terminado de leer mi manga.

Me acuesto en mi cama, y con los ojos llorosos, comienzo a ojear el cuaderno, a mis oídos vienen sus malos comentarios, tenías razón amiga, dibujo como niña de preescolar, sonrió amargamente, llego hasta el final y en la pasta del cuaderno hay algo escrito, me limpio los ojos, es la letra de Mina.

"Hay un chico que me gusta del salón, es el más guapo, su nombre es Yaten, tiene el pelo más hermoso y plateado que he visto, y sus ojos, deberías verlos Usako, son tan grandes y verdes, pero es medio gruñón, a veces nuestras miradas se cruzan, nunca he platicado con él, siempre está rodeado de chicas, un día me sonrió y yo salí corriendo, la verdad, la verdad pienso que él no es para mí, que yo no soy para nadie, ahora sé el nombre de lo que soy, mi amiga Rei, que tiene una pésima reputación, jajaja, no es como tú, Usako, somos niñas de doce, pero ella parece de quince, está más desarrollada que nosotras, bueno Rei, me ha dicho que soy, o que fui, le conté algo que nunca te dije, mi tío abusaba de mí, y a cambio de mis servicios me pagaba con dulces y regalos, y como soy una mujer de la calle, no tengo oportunidad para tener un novio, a Rei le gusta Yaten, si trato de acercarme a él, ella le contará a todo el salón mi secreto, después de todo no era mi amiga, confié en la persona equivocada, ten cuidado Usako, ya no seas tan confiada, piensa dos veces antes de contarle tus cosas a alguien, te lo digo, porque yo, ya no estaré aquí para escucharte, he terminado el manga, fue muy lindo, a veces releía las partes románticas, pensando que yo era la princesa Estrella Blanca, por cierto, pésimo nombre, búscale otro, no te pongas triste Usako, sigue soñando, tu sueño será mi sueño."

Terminó quemando mi cuaderno, es la forma de hacerle un funeral a mi amiga.

Unas semanas después, un chico muy guapo, espía por las rejas de la casa que fuera de Mina, sus ojos esmeraldas se fijan en mí.

-Hola- se acerca a mí.

-Yaten.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Mina me conto de ti, tu le gustabas.

No se porque digo eso, el cierra sus puños.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que le caiga mal, sobre todo cuando Rei me lo confirmo.

-Yo soy amiga de la infancia de Minako, a Rei no la conozco, pero sé que no es buena persona, al final no trato bien a Mina.

-Siempre me ha dado mala espina Rei- sonríe tímidamente- pensé que eras hermana de Mina, se parecen mucho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Es lo que siempre nos decían, me llamo Usagi.

Mete sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Vine para ver a sus padres, un día Mina perdió un moño rojo, lo guarde hasta hoy- me lo muestra- quería regresarlo.

-Ellos ya se fueron, no se donde.

-Entonces lo conservare, como un tesoro.

-¡Eso es hermoso!

Nuestras miradas se cristalizan, es la última vez que lo veo, Mina, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Mira, él si te quería.

Los años pasaron, nunca más volví a escribir nada, mucho menos dibujar, hasta un día, que sin querer, adorne un cuaderno con periódico, tal como aquel que termino en cenizas, lo use para prácticas de laboratorio, y sobraron hojas, un día me sorprendí, dibujando a Estrella Blanca, de una forma que nunca lo hice, porque ya era otro personaje, yo era otra, y entonces comencé a escribir, otra historia, una nueva aventura de esa princesa, Mina, creo que tiene aspecto míos y tuyos, ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya, pero cada vez que veo a Estrella Blanca en mi imaginación, pienso que hay una parte de ti en ella, una que lucha contra el mal, amo la historia, tanto como te ame a ti, el día que moriste, creo que una parte mía tambien murió, pero como el fénix, he resurgido de las cenizas, comenzare a escribir historias en un lugar llamado Fanfiction, quiero pulirme y mejorar, para poder escribir nuestra historia, la de la princesa guerrera.

Si supieras, todos los avances tecnológicos que hay, Mina, serias seguramente la bloguera número uno, eras muy chismosa y curiosa, pero yo seré tus ojos, y veré el mundo que ya no alcanzaste a ver, está bastante feo, pero ¿sabes?, hay cosas lindas también.

Seré feliz por las dos, luchare por las dos, seré fuerte por las dos, viviré por las dos, mis sueños serán tus sueños, así como deseaste.

.

**Fin**

.

.

_**Comentario.**_

Se la dedico a un angelito que está en el cielo. Cuidándome, nuestro sueño no lo he abandonado. Te extraño, siempre habitarás en mi corazón.

Nota adicional. KamiSumi Shirohoshi, es: papel, tinta, estrella, blanca.


End file.
